television_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wikia Town/Characters
Note! This page is still based on season 1 information. For example, the years are the characters' years at high school during season 1. Also note that Star is listed twice because she attends both MovieStarPlanet High and Skylanders Fan High in season 1. It also contains spoilers from unfinished season 1 episodes. MovieStarPlanet High Note that every group includes many unnamed members as well. Staff * Miyuki (SnowGem) (principal) * Alice "Ali" (DinoBunnies) (teacher) * Zoey "Absol" (AbsolTheHiroPone) (teacher) Fifth year students * Samantha (Plattenum) Fourth year students * Star (PetStarPlanet) * Taylor Sabrina "Draco" (Designer TayTay) * Monique (Tapshoegirl.msp) * Henrik (Swedigimon) Third year students * Tiara "Teej" (Clickyourheart) Skylanders Fan High Note that every group includes many unnamed members as well. Bold means that the characters are also part of the User Squad. Some of the characters join during the events of the series. Italic means that they were former members of the User Squad who either changed their school or decided not to be members after a while. means that the characters are also part of the Artic Team. Originally, there were only 8 elemental teams. However, in late 2014, the Light and Dark teams were formed and every user had to be resorted. While most students stayed in their original elements, some students were sorted into the Light or Dark teams. Staff * Daniel "Dani" (Dani3204) (principal) * Tristan (Dripsy123) (teacher) Air Team * Poseidon (Poseidon133) (leader, fourth year) * Miles (Blindsighter101) (first year) * Star ''(PetStarPlanet)'' (fourth year) * Skylar "Sky" (Skyboy001) (third year) * Penelope (second year) * Benjamin "Ben" * Aurora Earth Team * Adam Gregory ''(AdamGregory03)'' (leader, fifth year) * Mario ''(UUnlockedMario)'' (fourth year) * (Kyledude788) (fifth year) * Gary (55golem) (third year) Fire Team * Benjamin Christopher "BC" ''(BCtheBoss)'' (leader, fourth year) * Aidan ''(Inferno999)'' (fourth year) * Yuudai Shirou "Shadow" ''(HadesKun/Khranus)'' (third year) * Poseidia ''(Poseidia133)'' (fourth year) * Leo (Whirly Volcano) (fourth year) * Lucas (HighVoltageXD/Speed-Slayer/RoyalPharodox172) (second year) Water Team * Connor (21qmcgagin) (leader, sixth year) * Zap ''(ZapNorris)'' (fifth year) * (Articstar 120) (third year) * Claus (Master Masked Man) (formely, fifth year, quit after his fourth year) Tech Team * Marley ''(InterdimensionalFlop)'' (leader, third year) * Cameron ''(Chompy-King)'' (third year) * Drake ''(TheLonelyHydreigon456)'' (fourth year) * Matthew (G4g5g4g5) (sixth year) Magic Team * Cooper ''(Cutiesaurs)'' (current leader, sixth year) * Ryan (TheAnimatedKid) (former leader, second year, his family moved away from Wikia Town in May 2015) * Ray (RayClaus) (formely, fifth year, quit after her fourth year) * Kriztian (KriztianMilanes) (fourth year) Undead Team * Brandon ''(BHCreations)'' (leader, second year) * Mark ''(CDiGanon)'' (third year) * (SupremeKibitoKai) (sixth year) * Cindy (second year) * Samuel Life Team * Stephen ''(Swaggermang)'' (leader, third year) * Chad ''(ChomperzGonnaChomp)'' (sixth year) * Josh ''(Acorn Eel)'' (fourth year) * Rose (second year) Light Team * Fisher "Fishlip" ''(Captainfishlip)'' (leader, fifth year) (originally part of the Tech Team) * Collin ''(Chopper Chopper)'' (fourth year) (originally part of the Undead Team) * Blaze "Couy" (CouyZDX) (second year, temporarily expelled) (originally part of the Tech Team) * Skylar (Skylandswarrior) (second year) (originally part of the Air Team) Dark Team * Thibo ''(Thibo1102)'' (leader, third year) (originally part of the Magic Team) * Jordan ''(Bvande)'' (fourth year) * Draco ''(Draco333)'' (fourth year)' '(originally part of the Fire Team) * Xavier (X-Craft) (second year) (originally part of the Undead Team) Planned to go there but never went * Sky (HealingHeart080) (one year before high school, decided not to go to the school because of arguments with students) YouTube City * Lily (Li Moon) * Travis (Sponge Dragon) The Skylander Dad The Skylander Dad is the principal of the Skylander High School. Others Star's parents Star's mother and father are the most notable unnamed characters in the series. They are usually seen alongside Star at their home. Black Rhino Ranger (BRRGames/BRRSpore) Arzan (better known as Black Rhino Ranger) is a celebrity who visits Skylanders and My Little Pony themed schools. He has many fans, including Star and Travis. He visited The Skylander High School in YouTube City in 2013, and used to visit Skylanders Fan High in Wikia Town many times before Star started at the high school. Jake (Mirai Moon) Jake is one of Thibo's best friends. He was seen at a fanfiction camp held by Thibo. Season 2 & 3 WARNING! This section contains spoilers from seasons 2 & 3. Note: Things here are not 100% confirmed and might change. Timothy (GetiniPvZ) Timothy is one of the new students of Skylanders and Video Games Fan High and a good friend of Drake. He is mentioned in season 1 where he attends Plants vs Zombies Character Creator High. Jonathan (Jonathan.rorbecker) Jonahthan is one of the new students of Skylanders and Video Games Fan High. Skyleigh (SkyPhoenixMSP) Skyleigh is one of the new students of MovieStarPlanet and My Little Pony High. Stacy (firela the hedgehog1) Stacy is Travis' girlfriend. They met sometime after Star moved to Wikia Town and the two started dating on May 17, 2015. She is 15 like Travis and is attending SonicCentral High. She is mentioned in season 1 and will make her first full appearance in season 2 when she visits Wikia Town with Travis and Lily. Afterwards, Stacy and Travis break up and get back together multiple times until Stacy leaves him permanently in January 2016. Star's cousin Star's cousin (name revealed later) is an otaku (manga/anime fan) who is in her early teens. She visits wikia town sometime during season 2 and becomes friends with Shadow because he is an otaku too. Kelsie (KelsiLuvs) Kelsi is Samantha's good friend who moves to Wikia Town for a short while. Andrew (A.J. McNulty) Andrew is a friend of Travis, Stacy and later Lily. It is unknown if he will make a full appearance in season 2 or if he will only be mentioned. He is 14 years old in season 2. Like Travis, he is a fan of Sonic and Spyro. Avery (3x Gallexii 3x) Avery is one of the new students at MovieStarPlanet High. Pixie (Pixdeen) Pixie is the younger sister of Absol who starts teaching at MovieStarPlanet and My Little Pony High. Philippa "Phil" (Radioactiv) Phil is the art teacher at Skylanders Fan High. Keith (Kenneaf) Keith is a new student of Skylanders and Video Games Fan High. Mentioned only Summer (Maple Panda) Summer is Thibo's friend who was only mentioned by Thibo. Cally Cally is Thibo's older sister who graduated from high school a few years before the events of Wikia Town. It is unknown what high schools she attended. Samantha "Sammie" (Sammiekatt) Sammie is a former student of MovieStarPlanet High and one of Draco's best friends. She was nicknamed Sammie in order to avoid being confused with Samantha. Mariel (MarielTheKeyBasHGirl) Mariel is one of Travis' closest friends. She is also friends with Stacy, or at least she knows her. She lives in YouTube City like Travis, Lily, Stacy and Scyrina. Scyrina Scyrina is a 16-year-old girl who is one of the most popular students of The Skylander High School. She and Travis have known each other since 2011. Stephen (StephenKnux) Stephen is one of the teachers at SonicCentral High. He is Lily's favorite teacher. Gerard and Nicholas (GetiniGamerZ Gaming, Skylanders Shorts, and More!) Gerard and Nicholas are Timothy's friends who live in YouTube City and attend a gaming themed high school (possibly Skylanders). Together, the two and Timothy founded Team Getini. Trivia * While none of the characters have their last names revealed, some of them have known middle names, such has Adam (Gregory) and BC (Christopher). ** Draco, Shadow and BC are currently the only people who have two known names and a nickname. * The Undead character Cindy is a Wikia Town version of Cynder789, an OC in Wikia Absolution, a fanon game by Poseidon133. * Some of the characters were never named in the show and are only playable in the Skystones Events of LEGO Wikia Town. Category:Wikia Town Category:Characters